Shalalalalala
by Vinco
Summary: Just a little sample of something I might consider doing. AusPrus, The Little Mermaid, in which Prussia is the mermaid, Austria is a buzz kill and France and Spain just want to help. T for language


Just a little sample of something I might consider doing. AusPrus, The Little Mermaid, in which Prussia is the mermaid, Austria is a buzz kill and France and Spain just want to help. Oh, and as an fyi, because he doesn't know his real name, Roddy calls Gilbert Prussia and France gets turned into a literal frog and Spain into a finch.

* * *

A soft breeze blew over the lake, rippling the water and the Prince's hair, moving the locks so that they framed his face, the moonlight shining on his porcelain skin. Even if the albino could speak, words would do him no good. The best he could do was to hide his face behind his ivory fringe, trying and failing to be inconspicuous.

"Well, how are they doing?"

"Hes blowing it."

The French frog made a terrible choking sound in the back of his throat. His precious l'amour was being beaten to bloody pulp right in front of him and he felt very much like a witness to a double homicide.

"I can take this no longer" he said with great overdramatic resolution "quick Antonio, find our new friends. Gilbert can kill me later if he so wishes."

* * *

The bespectacled man pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, examining his companion with a critical eye.

"Prussia" he started regally, as if addressing one of the court "I know there is more of reason for your instance on a boat ride at this time at night than to simply admire the view."

_FUCK! _Gilbert squirmed on the wooden seat, suddenly very interested in his hands. He wasn't this meek, damn it! Just lean over and kiss the bastard, was that so hard?

Apparently so, as self doubt (not fear, never fear) kept him rooted in place.

Receiving no answer (not that he was expecting one) the Prince sighed and gestured towards the paddles of the rowboat "If there is no rhyme to your reason-"

A soft whisper on the wind muted him.

"_Percussion."_

He shook his head, thinking the late hour was getting to him.

"_Strings" _

Prussia was sending a skull crushing death glare towards the bank, looking ready to abandon ship and strangle the invisible voice.

"_Winds" _

The Prince cleared his throat, a bit creeped out at this point

"_Words~" _

A soft melody floated from the depths.

"_There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her. And you don't know why but you're dying to try; you wanna kiss the girl." _

Their left eyes twitched in unison and the albino was already planning a very slow and very painful revenge.

"_Yes, you want her, look at her you know you do. Its possible she want you too, there is one way to ask her. It don't take no words not a single word, go on and kiss the girl" _

The ex-merprince was ready to start taking some lives. He had it TOTALLY under control, and these two fucktards were messing everything up!

"_Sing with me now" _the frog prompted the choir of insects and animals.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my Look at the boy too shy, he ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Ain't that sad" _

The mer-whatever's face was on fire as he buried it in his hands.

"_Ain't it shame, too bad. You gonna miss the girl" _Francis hoped that his Prince got the message. Apparently not, but fortunately there was a much smarter one on board.

"_Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon." _He whisper-sung to the brunette who was pretending he wasn't there.

"_Boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better. She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl~" _

The human prince wiped some imaginary dirt off the front of his suit. Francis sighed, very close to being defeated. Just his luck, blockheads attracted one another.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don't be scared. You got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl. _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Don't stop now, don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl." _

He changed tactics and went back to the albino.

Gilbert gulped and moved his shaky hand until it rested over the human's, gently as possible running his thumb over the smooth knuckles.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la,_

_Float along, listen to the song. The song say kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la Music play. Do what the music say, you wanna kiss the girl." _

Roderich's face was dusted a bright red as the albino started to lean his head closer and his violet eyes closed on their own will.

"_You've got to kiss the girl" _

Prussia's calloused had cupped his cheek.

"_Why don't you kiss the girl" _

The brunette's breath ghosted over his burning cheek.

"_You gotta kiss the girl" _

Antonio's and Francis' eyes sparkled as the lines defining the two silhouettes blurred together.

"_Go on and kiss the girl!" _

The boat tipped over, spilling its occupants into the lake, lake water unfortunately having a very similar effect to a cold shower.

* * *

Twenty thousand leagues under the sea, the witch Ivan sighed in relief, bubble floating to the top of the dank cave.

"That was very close, da?" he asked no one in particular. He reached for a gold seashell shaped locket hidden underneath his scarf.

"To close…"

* * *

DUH DUH DUHN!

Huzzah, I have no idea where that came from.

Anyway, that was only a quick sample. Not too sure if I want to do the whole thing.

I dont own Hetalia or The Little Mermaid.


End file.
